Allô, Maman Bobo !
by Rieval
Summary: Histoire écrite sous l’influence d’opiacée et de myorelaxant, vous êtes prévenus ! Slashy, McShep.


**Titre** : _Allô, Maman Bobo !_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : R, **Slashy**.

**Genre** : humour

**Pairing** : McKay/Sheppard.

**Spoiler** : disons début saison 2.

**Résumé** : Histoire écrite sous l'influence d'opiacée et de myorelaxant !

**Disclaimer** : Aïe, Ouille … arghhhh, pas à moi et ça fait super mal …

**Dédidace : pour Mon Ange, ma petite Alhénorr, ma mamounette !**

**oOo**

« Aie … Et mer- … Arghhhhhh … »

John leva la tête de son rapport. Un passionnant inventaire en quadruple exemplaire de leurs réserves de chargeurs pou Beretta, et autres petites choses explosives, défensives et offensives. Scout toujours prêts devait être la devise de Caldwell qui insistait pour qu'ils surveillent attentivement l'état de l'armurerie. Ca et le ombre de missions qui se terminaient, disons, en feu d'artifice. Yep, un vrai scout … sage et avisé. Bref, John vérifiait les comptes lorsqu'il entendit les premiers grognements, suivis d'imprécations irrépétables en bonne compagnie. Diable, les choses se corsaient, il était temps pour SuperLover, à savoir John Sheppard, le troisième du nom, d'intervenir. John adorait jouer les héros, surtout lorsque les risques étaient maximum, et là … Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cage au fauve.

Ledit fauve était allongé sur le dos, la tête légèrement surélevée sur un petit oreiller, son corps incliné sur la gauche. A cause de sa joue droite. Une joue qui avait doublé de volume. John sourit. En fait de fauve, il avait récupéré un adorable petit écureuil …

« Ah, enfin … aide moi, ou bine je crois que je vais faire un malheur ! »

Okay, un écureuil plus version Evil Dead que Tic et Tac. Les yeux de Rodney lançaient des éclairs, ses mains s'agrippaient fermement à son portable essayant – vainement !- de le faire tenir droit sur son ventre. Sans grand succès bien entendu. John soupira.

« Rodney, Rodney, Rodney … »

Les éclairs le transpercèrent aussi sûrement que des stunner wraith.

« Non. Ajoute encore un mot impliquant ou se rapportant à l'idée de « repos » et tu prendras des douches froides pendant plusieurs semaines … »

John ferma la bouche. La menace était des plus persuasives, ceci dit, Zelenka lui devait un petit service et il aurait vite fait de réparer la plomberie en cas de sabotage malveillant, donc …

« … des douches froides et _seul_. _Très_ seul. »

Woa. Ca devait vraiment être grave pour que Rodney sorte la grosse artillerie. John soupira et s'installa près de lui sur le lit. Un lit d'infirmerie prêté par Carson pour l'occasion … et quelle occasion.

Rodney avait joué de malchance. Encore. Mais cette fois, son état n'impliquait ni wraith ni génii ni technologie blagueuse. Rodney avait juste une superbe sciatique. Une sciatique du à un mauvais mouvement, un mauvais mouvement dû à son idée d'emménager dans un laboratoire plus grand. Et comme bien évidemment, il ne fait confiance à personne, et surtout pas aux Marines, lorsqu'il s'agit de matériel Ancien. Tada ! Sciatique. Trois semaines d'arrêt.

Deux jours à peine passé à l'infirmerie et Carson a décidé qu'il pouvait se passer de l'un de ses lits et que Rodney serait mieux dans leurs quartiers, à John et à lui. Seulement voilà, en pleine nuit : méga rage de dent. Rodney était déjà bloqué sur son lit à roulettes et le transport vers l'infirmerie fut donc facile. Ce qui le fut un peu moins vu son âge, ce fut l'extraction de sa dent de sagesse qui avait décidé que c'était le bon moment de pointer le bout de son petit nez émaillé. Retour de Rodney avec en prime une joue gonflée. Régime fluide et purée depuis une semaine.

Et donc impossibilité matérielle de bosser plus régime alimentaire, disons très peu Rodnesque, égal ledit Rodney, tour à tour au bord de l'explosion, de rage, d'exaspération ou de douleur. Et bien sûr cela signifiait aussi du boulot pour SuperLover : aimer Rodney est déjà un tâche, disons, pas facile tous les jours, mais l'aimer lorsqu'il était malade, relevait dursurhumain. Mais John aimait les défis …

Il se pencha vers Rodney et déposa un rapide baiser sur son nez, le faisant loucher un peu. John aimait ce côté rêveur que cela donnait à Rodney.

«Et là, ça va mieux … »

« Humpf. Non … J'en ai assez : assez de ne pas pouvoir m'asseoir, assez de fixer le même point sur le mur depuis dix jours, assez … »

Rodney soupira.

« Et puis ces médicaments me rendent … floppy. »

John haussa un sourcil.

« Floppy ? »

« Oui, ce matin, lorsque Radeck est venu faire son compte rendu quotidien, je l'ai trouvé … _mignon_ ! Radeck ! Et quoi encore, je vais penser que Kavanaugh est _intelligent_ peut-être ? John mon cerveau est complètement … »

« Floppy ? »

Rodney soupira.

« Et pour couronner le tout, je ressemble à Elephant Man ! »

Cette fois, il était clairement au bord des larmes.

« Rodney, tout ça n'est que passager, dans quelques semaines tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. »

Rodney avait enfoui sa tête dans le tee-shirt de John et tentait de retenir ses larmes.

« Mais je veux être bien _maintenant_ ! »

Oulala, floppy en effet … Rodney n'était pas du genre à s'effondrer comme ça. John s'allongea sur le lit, se calant contre Rodney tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop le bouger.

« J'ai une idée … »

Rodney ne releva pas la tête et sa seule réponse fut un « mmmm » étouffé.

« Une idée pour que tu te sentes mieux, là, maintenant … »

De nouveau un borborygme inintelligible.

John sourit. Lui a fort bien compris. Depuis le temps, il est devenu un expert en langue Rodneyenne, yep, vous voulez une traduction simultanée, pas de problème, John est à votre service !

« Comment ça, pas possible ! Hey, tu oublies à qui tu parles, Capitaine Kirk, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Nouveau grognement et cette fois, John était presque sûr qu'il pouvait aussi _entendre_ Rodney lever les yeux au ciel.

« Hum, homme de peu de foi … »

Et il commença _son_ traitement thérapeutique.

**Vingt minutes plus tard …**

« Alors ? »

Silence.

« Rodney ? »

« Huuuuuuuuu … Floppy … »

« Quoi ! Encore ! »

« Huhu, super, super, super floppy … »

John secoua la tête. Il ne tirerait visiblement rien de plus de son pauvre écureuil mais une chose était sûr, le sourire qui se trouvait sur le visage de Rodney ne devait rien ni au relaxant musculaire ni aux antidouleurs. Nope, rien du tout.

Mission accomplie : SuperLover 1, Douleur Zéro.

Comme dit le dicton, l'amour guérit de tout … rajouter à ça une bonne dose de sexe et hop, vous rabaissez la médecine au rang de, et bien comme dirait un scientifique de sa connaissance, au rang de pratiques vaudou.

**Fin** (malheureusement, en ce qui me concerne, le sexe se fait rare ces temps ci …Il ne me reste que les médocs !)


End file.
